¿Por qué diablos te amo?
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuándo ésta pregunta invade tu mente? Para desgracia de Musa, se lo llegó a preguntar después de tantas monótonas peleas con Riven... ¿Encontrará la respuesta? [One Shot]* [Completo]*


**Un nuevo pequeño fic para ustedes ***** admito que lo hice no sólo porque ya tenía la idea… si no también porque, actualizando uno de mis otros fics en proceso… la computadora del demonio se apagó y perdí mi archivo *xD así que me enoje y mandé todo a volar, me dio flojera y rabia empezar de nuevo el capítulo y decidí mejor hacer este One Shot *xD También pensando en que mi larga lista de fics en espera podría reducirse un poco ***

**Esta es la primera historia que publico sobre Winx Club y por ende de esta bella pareja… (La cual amé desde que conocí la serie *_*) Espero que haya quedado bien, y deseo de todo corazón que sea de su más grato agrado ***

**Sin más que decir.. (Y después de haber compartido y sacado toda mi ira *xD) Los dejo con la lectura.. Disfrútenla! *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.¿Por qué diablos te amo?.].**____**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

Estaba harta… ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Su relación ya había terminado en veces anteriores, pero SIEMPRE se le enternecía el corazón ¡Su maldito corazón de pollo! y regresaba con él… ¿Por qué rayos lo amaba? ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró tan perdidamente de él desde el primer momento en que lo vió? ¿Era su bello físico? ¿Su cabello? ¿Su cara? Porque dudaba que fuese su _"buen humor"_… ¡Siempre vivía con esa cara de pocos amigos! Quejándose y encelándose hasta porque la mosca se postraba en su blanca piel para succionar su sangre y dejarle esa asquerosa ponzoña. Esta vez, estaba asustada… asustada de verlo para pelear una vez más y nuevamente terminar, pero no sólo eso… asustada por aquél dolor tan familiar, ese dolor que sentía cuando se gritaban y prometían no volverse a ver nunca más.

Tratando de dejar de pensar tan negativamente sobre ello, Musa se dispuso a vestirse… había pasado varios minutos justo enfrente de su cama, enrollada en una toalla después de una ducha y mirando la ropa que había elegido para su cita del día con Riven… había perdido _"gran" _parte de su tiempo pensando sandez y media al respecto. Con pocas ganas, la peliazulada vistió un short de mezclilla y una blusa roja con una sola manga dejando su hombro opuesto al descubierto… y por supuesto, no dudó en ponerse ese par de zapatos nuevos color vino.

El día anterior, Riven la había invitado a pasar un hermoso día de picnic; después de todo, a veces solía tener detalles lindos con ella, ¿Y qué mejor que pasar un día con el hombre que tanto amaba y justo en medio de un bello parque lleno de vegetación? ¡La idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto! Sólo esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo de siempre…

-¿Musa?- La llamó consternada cierta chica pelirroja mientras ésta la observaba, la susodicha tenía perdida la mirada en el espejo, viendo cada detalle de su atuendo… su largo cabello azuloso cayendo sobre sus hombros la hacía lucir muy bella.

-¿Dijiste algo Bloom?- Preguntó después de regresar de sus pensamientos a la vez que volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-¡Sí! Te decía que Riven está esperándote abajo en su motocicleta- Contestaba dulcemente la ojiazul, sin embargo, notó que su compañera no estaba del todo feliz, más bien, lucía preocupada y pensativa… -¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí… bueno, ya lo sabes Bloom- Respondió con desgano la peliazul.

-Tranquila Musa, todo saldrá bien. Entre tú y Riven hay un amor muy grande y juntos sabrán solucionar sus problemas- La trataba de apoyar la pelirroja.

-Eso espero- Dijo Musa sin ningún gesto de esperanza en su pálido rostro. –Ya debo irme… las veré más tarde y… ¡Gracias Bloom!- Abrazó a su amiga para después caminar rumbo a la puerta y recorrer medio instituto para llegar al maldito patio dónde yacía su _"príncipe azul"…_ por supuesto, para ella llegar allí no fue sólo fácil, si no también un transcurso demasiado corto debido a aquellos pensamientos que aún no podía controlar. Cruzó la enorme puerta de entrada al colegio y allí estaba… con su perfecto peinado, su mirada fría y cautivadora, en una pose que derretía a cuanta hada pasaba por ahí… _-"¡Por Dios, es tan guapo!"-_ Pensó el hada de la música… Una razón por la cuál podría amarlo, pero no era suficiente… en realidad, era la razón más estúpida y superficial que podía tener… tenía que descubrir exactamente ¿Qué era lo que la hacía amarlo tanto?

-¿Lista?- Preguntó fríamente el chico mientras observaba como su novia se aproximaba a su posición.

-¡Sí, vamos!- Contestó ella, acto seguido, ambos subieron a la motocicleta… ¿Pero que clase de saludo era ese? ¡Ese era el saludo más aburrido y sin chiste que jamás había hecho! No obstante, su corazón parecía estar feliz, ya que podía sentir cada latido apresurado dentro de ella. Musa abrazó por la espalda a Riven mientras éste conducía hacia algún parque de la Ciudad de Magix.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo si quiera una palabra pero Musa ya estaba más que acostumbrada a eso. La motocicleta se detuvo, parecía un lugar hermoso, un parque… ¡Mágico! El sol irradiaba destellos por doquier, la vegetación parecía viva y llena de color y la gente, parecía tener un día bastante agradable.

Riven bajó de aquella motocicleta y ayudó a su hermosa hada igualmente a bajar de ella… ¡Riven podía ser un caballero cuando quería! ¡Lástima que no siempre quisiera serlo!

-¿Y… no se supone que si venimos de picnic alguno de nosotros debió traer comida?- Interrogaba confusa la peliazul… recibiendo sólo un ademán proveniente del especialista, indicándole amable y dulcemente que guardara silencio.

-Sígueme… pero primero, cierra los ojos- Indicó el muchacho, no obstante… Musa sólo lo veía aún extrañada… -¡Es una sorpresa!- Aclaró Riven después de notar la rara acción de su novia. Musa sonrió un poco, ¡Nunca antes Riven se había tomado la molestia de preparar algo exclusivo para ella y menos aún por su propia cuenta! Sea como fuese, le agradaba oír aquello, así que tomándole la palabra, cerró sus ojos lentamente. Pudo sentir la masculina y cálida mano de su novio sobre la suya y a paso lento se dejó llevar por él. Para el hada de la música, el camino parecía interminable debido a los pasos tan pequeños que daba y a su desesperación por no poder ver hacia dónde caminaba.

-Es aquí… ábrelos- Indicó nuevamente el pelimorado, por lo que Musa abrió poco a poco sus lindos y rasgados ojos para encontrarse con un perfecto picnic… un fino mantel yacía sobre el verdoso pasto justo a lado de un gran árbol que daba sombra, y sobre éste, bocadillos con apariencia verdaderamente apetitosa, pero eso no era todo… tal parecía que Riven se había empeñado en amarrar unos cuantos globos de diversos colores sobre el mismo árbol. El lugar parecía de película, y sin si quiera pensarlo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la hada… sonrisa que desapareció de repente al notar que el semblante de Riven yacía serio y triste.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó dudosa.

-No… Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo Musa- Respondió el chico sin dejar a un lado su seriedad… ¿De que quería hablar? ¿Sería que Riven tendría los mismos pensamientos un tanto inconformes al igual que la peliazul? ¡Eso podría ser un milagro y un gran paso para mejorar su relación! –Pero siéntate… no te quedes ahí parada-

Musa hizo caso de lo que su acompañante le había propuesto y se sentó en el pasto haciendo caso omiso de la extraña sensación que éste producía en sus piernas y a la vez disfrutando de la frescura del mismo.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó ella sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

-Musa yo… te he engañado- Confesó serio y muy frío mientras continuaba parado observándola. La hermosa hada sólo trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras… Sería acaso que…

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó la muchacha tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante… ¿Entonces que demonios era todo ese bello detalle para con ella? ¿Era acaso un símbolo de arrepentimiento? ¡No entendía… no tenía idea de lo que hablaba! No podía ser que haya estado con otra mujer… ¿O sí? Las manos le temblaban, llegó a creer que esa sería otra cita más en la cuál pelearían y se dirían mil y una maldiciones… pero tal parecía, que sería mucho peor.

-…- Sin embargo, el pelimorado no dijo nada más, haciendo que Musa se estremeciera y desesperara.

-¡Riven! Estás diciéndome que… ¿Me engañaste con otra chica?- Interrogó el hada de la música levantándose del pasto y enfrentándolo cara a cara… Pero Riven simplemente no hacía ni decía nada, sólo la miraba, con esos ojos tan penetrantes… y bien dicen, que el que calla; otorga… -¡Riven! ¿Cómo pudiste?- Musa descargó su furia en el llanto y aventando el pecho de su novio con toda su ira… ¡Ella lo amaba, diablos! ¡Por muy estúpidamente que actuara a veces! ¡ELLA LO AMABA! ¿Y ahora venía a decirle que la había engañado con quién sabe quién? Una lágrima hizo su recorrido por la rosada mejilla de Musa… pero algo raro pasaba, porque sólo oía… ¿Una risa? Y peor aún… ¿De Riven? ¿Todavía tenía el cinismo de burlarse de ella? ¿Qué clase de animal era? Sólo lo pudo ver, sorprendida ante su acción…

-¡Musa! No seas tontita ¿Cómo voy a serte infiel? ¡Sólo bromeaba!- Se reía el muy idiota.

-¿Qué?... Pero si me dijiste que me engañaste con otra chica… ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?- Decía una muy enfadada Musa.

-No, no… yo sólo dije que te había engañado… Tú, fuiste la que quiso pensar eso- Se excusaba cínicamente el especialista.

-¡Pero tú no lo negaste!-

-¡Por favor Musa! No seas aguafiestas- ¿Aguafiestas? ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Si su maldita broma casi le rompía el corazón y terminaba con su vida.

-¡Ya te he dicho que esas bromas no me gustan! ¡Odio tus bromas Riven!- Gritaba el hada de la música para después tomar asiento nuevamente, tomar una deliciosa galleta con chispas de chocolate de un plato y aventarlo con fuerza contra el árbol provocando que ésta se rompiera.

-Oye, tranquilízate… Escucha, lo siento ¿Sí? Prometo no volver a bromear de esa manera- El chico se puso en cuclillas a un lado de Musa, tomó su barbilla con su mano y dirigiéndola a su rostro, depositó un suave y delicado beso en sus labios… No sabía como es que Riven lo hacía, pero con sólo un beso como ese, pasaba por alto muchísimas cosas… ¡Sí! ¡Estúpidamente le perdonaba su mala _"bromita"_! Musa aún no encontraba la fuente que le proporcionaba tanta paciencia ante tales actos.

La sonrisa volvió al blanco rostro de la peliazul, por un momento se preguntó si en verdad era una broma desde el principio o en verdad había algo que le quería confesar… pero no quería atormentarse, al menos no en ese momento que compartía con él… ¡Lo amaba tanto! A pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea del por qué… ¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien haciendo bromas como esas? ¡Bromas que lastiman! De cualquier modo… decidió confiar en él. La chica se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos y por ende, su mirada de igual manera, se perdía en quién sabe dónde… pero fue interrumpida por la masculina voz de su acompañante…

-¿Qué tanto le vez a ese chico?- Interrogó de mala gana su pelimorado novio, después de notar que la mirada de su novia se perdía en uno de los chicos a quienes les daba la espalda.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Musa sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Riven… ¿Chico? ¡Pero si ella no miraba a ninguno! Sólo se había quedado pensando y su mirada observaba la nada…

-¡Pues el chico de allá!- Riven dio media vuelta a su rostro para mirar a la bolita de jóvenes que ahí se encontraban, específicamente uno, el cuál no tenía idea de quién era y el cuál parecía no tener noción de que hablaban de él o si quiera de que lo _"observaban"_.

-No lo estaba viendo… sólo me quedé pensando- Contestó pacíficamente la peliazul.

-¡Sí, cómo no!- Dijo sarcásticamente su novio.

-¿No me crees?- Preguntó antes de perder los estribos por segunda vez en el día.

-Bueno, digamos que tu mirada me dijo otra cosa-

-¡Ayy! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Últimamente, Musa perdía el control por prácticamente cualquier cosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta su ya costumbre de pelear con el especialista -¡Odio tu inseguridad Riven!-

-¡No es inseguridad! Sencillamente tus acciones no concuerdan con tus palabras-

-¿Eso crees? Pues yo podría decirte lo mismo… ¿Cómo es que se llama la chica esa? ¿Suzzette? ¡Ella siempre está tratando de llamar tu atención y siempre lo logra! ¡Odio que te guste!- Gritaba nuevamente sin control el hada musical, recordando cómo aquella hada de nombre Suzzette; recién integrada al instituto, se le notaba hasta por los codos que babeaba por SU especialista.

-¡No me gusta!-

-¿O es que acaso la amas?- Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, Musa las dejó resbalar y formar su camino por sus mejillas… ¡Genial! Era la segunda vez que lloraba en el día… ¡Esto cada vez iba de mal en peor!

-¡No seas ridícula Musa! ¿Cómo voy a amarla? ¿Crees que estoy contigo por nada?-

-¡Odio que me hagas llorar!- Decía la peliazul con la voz quebrada.

-Musa… No pienses esas cosas… ¡Me duele que creas que me interesa esa chica!- Dijo Riven en voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarla y por supuesto, tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

-¿Y tú crees que a mi no me duele que pienses que sólo vine aquí a ver chicos?- Sollozaba Musa.

-T-tienes razón- Dijo Riven pensando bien cada palabra que salía de su boca –Lo lamento tanto, es sólo que… no pude contener mis celos, creí que tú, realmente lo estabas viendo-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Y en cuánto a esa chica… créeme que ni si quiera le hago caso, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti Musa, con decirte que hoy te iba a pedir una fotografía tuya- Decía el muchacho de una manera bastante dulce en realidad.

-¿U-una fotografía mía? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó curiosa el hada de la música y dejando levemente su llanto.

-Pues para ponerla dentro en mi próxima carta a Santa Claus para que sepa exactamente lo que deseo para Navidad- Comentó Riven con ternura, por lo que Musa no pudo contener sus ganas de sonreír… ¡Odiaba cuando hacía eso! ¡Hacerla llorar para después hacerla reír! Por más que se quebraba la cabeza, la peliazul continuaba sin comprender cómo lo hacía.

Los dos se regalaron una sonrisa mutuamente, a veces Musa se sentía tan manipulable, pero no le importaba, lo hacía inconscientemente y solía mejorar las cosas. Ambos empezaron a probar bocado, realmente era algo sencillo pero delicioso… sin contar el hecho de que morían de hambre. La cita parecía tomar un rumbo más alegre, divertido y ameno que antes, platicaban, reían y se tomaban de las manos…

-Riven, ¿Te parece sí, vamos a caminar un poco por el parque?- Preguntaba ansiosa el hada de la música tiempo después de haber terminado aquella sencilla pero exquisita comida.

-¡Claro! Lo que mi Musa quiera- Exclamó el pelimorado gustoso de ver a su novia tan sonriente.

Musa y Riven recogieron toda aquella basura que se había producido debido a su picnic, platos desechables, servilletas y vasos entre otras cosas, para tirarlos en los respectivos contenedores de basura que yacían en aquél hermoso parque… tomaron el mantel y los pequeños refractarios de comida para acomodarlos en una canastita que desde el inicio se encontraba ahí… El hada tomó dicha canastita y empezaron a caminar… tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos… Las manos de Riven, a Musa le encantaban… siempre solían ser cálidas y le inspiraban protección.

-Me gustan tus manos…- Le confesó la peliazul a la vez que las veía y sonreía.

-¿M-mis… manos?- Tartamudeó un poco el muchacho.

-¡Sí!... Son…-

-¡Riven!- Interrumpió a lo lejos un chico el cuál era desconocido para Musa.

-Hola Clayton- Contestó el joven con cierto desgano.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No me digas que viniste de picnic?- Preguntaba a modo de burla al observar dicha canastita sostenida por el hada.

-¡No!- Respondió repentinamente el pelimorado a la vez que soltaba la mano de su novia –Eso es… bueno, ella estaba recogiendo flores, yo sólo me la acabo de encontrar… es una amiga-

-Sí, claro- Clayton lo miró pícaramente, sin embargo no quiso decir nada más –Bueno, debo irme, sólo te vi y quise saludar… ¡Nos vemos en Fontana Roja!-

-Sí, adiós- Se despidió de igual manera el frío Riven.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ella? ¿Amiga? ¡Soy tu novia Riven!- Lo regañó Musa y con justa razón.

-¡Por favor! No empecemos Musa-

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que tratar así cuando están tus amigos? ¡Odio a tus amigos! ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Y odio que te comportes igual que ellos!- Gritó en desesperación la amante de la música.

-Musa, sólo son cosas de chicos- Se excusó Riven.

-¡No me importa! Sólo sé que duele y me avergüenzo en silencio porque siempre espero en vano a escuchar lo que más quisiera oír… sólo quiero estar con el chico que conozco, ése que no tiene que esconderse para encubrir su reputación de chico rudo y malo… siempre tengo que esperar a que te disculpes, y nunca lo haces… pero sé que el día que lo hagas… ¡Te creeré!- Por tercera vez en el día, Musa soltó aquellas lágrimas… ¿Cómo fue que pensó que ésta cita sería diferente a todas las demás? ¡Estaba resultando ser la peor de todas! ¡Era definitivo! ¡Era demasiado para un solo día! -¡Me voy de aquí!- Dicho y hecho, Musa se dispuso a salir lo más rápido de aquél lugar, sin embargo, Riven la tomó por la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Musa, por favor escúchame!-

-¡No! Ya escuché suficiente… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por hacerme amarte!- Gritaba la chica a la vez que lloraba.

-¡Ya basta Musa! ¡Todo el día te la has pasado diciéndome que me odias o que odias todo lo que hago y digo!-

-¡Sí!... Por eso no sé por qué diablos te amo- Gritó por último la ya muy enfadada joven, un sentimiento de impotencia la invadía, definitivamente, combinar el enojo con la tristeza, era el sentimiento más inmundo que se podía sentir. Musa dio media vuelta y a paso veloz se fue de ahí… Riven se quedó perplejo, anonadado, analizando aquello último que su amada novia le acababa de decir… ¿En verdad no había razón por la cuál Musa pudiese estar enamorada de él? Si era así, era seguro que la perdería… ya que no habría ningún motivo por el cuál ella tuviese que estar a su lado. ¡Había sido un papanatas, un mozalbete por tratarla así! Tenía que cambiar… ¡La tenía que recuperar! Ésta vez todo había ido demasiado lejos… no podía dejar las cosas tal cuál… sólo esperaba, que no fuera muy tarde.

Apresurada, y con numerosas lágrimas en sus ojos, Musa tomó un taxi para regresar al colegio… escuchó a lo lejos que el taxista le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, más ella no contestó, aunque pareciese grosera ¡No tenía por qué contestar! Además, ¿Qué no era suficiente con verla bañada en lágrimas? ¡Era obvio que no estaba bien!

El camino de regreso fue rápido, Musa pagó la respectiva cuota para después bajar del mentado taxi y correr hasta la entrada de la instituto, y de ahí, directo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta azotándola y llamando la atención de sus amigas allí dentro…

-¿Musa? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntaba consternada la tierna Flora… pero Musa sólo hizo caso omiso y se tumbó en su cama mientras sus demás amigas sólo la observaban preocupadas abrazar la almohada en la que lloraba. Una serie de preguntas proveniente de ellas se hizo notar, no obstante, la peliazul no contestaba nada… por lo que decidieron que era mejor dejarla sola.

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- Murmuraba Stella.

-¿No es obvio? Apuesto a que peleó nuevamente con Riven- Decía Layla enfadada… Ella, al igual que Musa… ya estaba harta de dicha situación.

-Esa relación ya no es nada sana- Opinaba Tecna.

-Pero si ellos se aman- Dijo una preocupada Flora.

-Debe haber algún buen modo en el que ambos puedan arreglar sus diferencias- Decía Bloom a la vez que pensaba en alguna manera de ayudar a sus amigos.

Las cinco chicas se quedaron pensativas, buscando la manera de terminar con el problema de su amiga… hasta que a Bloom se le ocurrió algo…

-Tal vez, Sky y los chicos nos puedan ayudar-

-¿Y ellos cómo podrán ayudar?- Preguntaba con curiosidad la pelimorada de Tecna.

-No lo sé, tal vez hablen con Riven y lo hagan recapacitar- Decía el hada del fuego.

-No es mala idea Bloom, nada perdemos con intentarlo- Opinaba Stella emocionada -¡Le hablaré a Brandon! A ver que pueden hacer-

-Dudo que funcione- Habló Layla aún con enfado, sencillamente, detestaba ver a Musa en ese estado de depresión.

-¡Vamos Layla! Sé positiva… Podría funcionar- La animaba el hada de las flores.

-Eso espero- Contestó con desgano.

-¡Cállense! Ya está marcando- Les gritaba Stella mientras ponía su celular en altavoz.

_-¿Hola?-_ Se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Brandon!- Exclamó la chillona voz de la rubia.

_-¡Stella! ¿Qué sucede cariño?-_ Preguntaba el moreno un poco extrañado ante la repentina llamada de su novia.

-Necesitamos que tú y los chicos nos ayuden-

_-¿Están bien? ¿Están en problemas?-_ Cuestionó preocupado.

-Tenemos un problema ¡Sí!... pero estamos bien-

_-Bueno, ¿Y de qué se trata?-_ Decía Brandon mostrándole gran afecto a su rubia chica.

-Es sobre Musa y Riven-

_-¿Otra vez?-_

-¡Sí! Musa llegó llorando y ni si quiera nos prestó atención… debió de suceder algo grave y estamos preocupadas por ellos, ¿Creen que ustedes podrían hablar con Riven? Saben cómo es la situación… siempre es él quién comete errores- Dijo Stella con cierto enojo en la última oración.

_-Cariño, dudo que todo sea culpa de Riven… tal vez lo sea en la mayoría y las entiendo… en realidad él también llegó muy raro, lucía triste pero tampoco quiso hablar al respecto-_

-¿Pero podrían hacerlo recapacitar por favor? ¡Esto está llegando muy lejos! Y si no se arregla su problema terminarán por odiarse-

_-¡Lo sé! Siempre tratamos de hacerlo entender, pero nunca escucha…-_

-¿Podrían intentarlo otra vez? ¡Por favor!- Suplicó dulcemente el hada rubia.

_-Pues… de acuerdo, lo intentaremos una vez más-_

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Te amo mi príncipe- Gritó feliz Stella para después colgar… ni si quiera se percató sobre si Brandon tenía que decirle algo más cómo un _"Yo también te amo"_… pero ¿Y qué? ¡Se trataba de algo importante! Y además, ella perfectamente sabía el amor que Brandon le tenía.

No obstante, al otro lado de la bocina, el moreno se quedó con las palabras en la boca… ¡Stella nunca cambiaría! Pero eso, era algo que la hacía sumamente especial… sonrió y guardó su teléfono…

-¿Quién era?- Preguntaba Sky, quién entraba a la habitación.

-¿Tú quién crees?-

-¡Es verdad! La misma pregunta era ofensiva- Bromeó el rubio.

-Oye Sky… necesito tu ayuda-

-Por supuesto… ¿Sobre qué?-

-Le prometí a Stella que hablaríamos con Riven sobre su relación con Musa para… ayudarlos-

-¿Sí discutieron de nuevo verdad? Era obvio por cómo llegó Riven… pero en fin, ¡Vamos! Hablemos con él… o al menos intentémoslo- Dijo muy decidido y con entusiasmo el príncipe de Eraklyon.

Ambos chicos recorrieron gran parte de Fontana Roja en busca de su pelimorado amigo, incluso, la noche comenzó a hacer acto de presencia… más no se dieron por vencidos, ellos bien sabían que a pesar de ser frío, Riven amaba a aquella hada musical… y al igual que las Winx, deseaban de todo corazón que ambos pudiesen arreglar sus problemas de una vez por todas. Sky y Brandon revisaron cada esquina de la escuela sin mucho éxito… pero aún quedaba un lugar al cuál ir… el área de entrenamiento, afortunadamente para los dos… ahí estaba, azotando con cada arma que se le ponía enfrente aquél maldito muñeco de madera…

-¡Riven!- Lo llamó Sky… a lo cuál, el chico no respondió y continuó haciendo lo antes dicho… -¡Riven!- Una vez más, el rubio pronunció su nombre… pero aquél muchacho parecía no tener intensión de contestar -¡RIVEN!- Gritó con fuerza para después tomar la muñeca del pelimorado, impidiéndolo realizar aquél azote con una cadena.

-¿QUÉ?- Respondió con enfado el chico a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de Sky.

-Te hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela…- Decía Brandon.

-¿Y qué quieren?- Preguntó de mal humor.

-Riven, deberías de tranquilizarte y pensar en cómo solucionar tus problemas con Musa- Propuso pacíficamente el rubio especialista.

-¿Problemas? ¿Y ustedes qué saben? Ella y yo estamos muy bien- Contestó una vez más con enfado… ¿Qué les daba valor para ir allí y decirle qué hacer? O peor aún… ¿Quién carajo les había dicho que tenía problemas con ella? ¡Definitivamente él no! Estaba harto de que quisieran meterse en su vida… ¡Él sólo sabría cómo remediar todo!

-Pues, no es lo que parece Riven… incluso nosotros lo hemos llegado a ver- Comentó Sky de tal manera que su amigo pudiera sentir su apoyo –Entendemos que este problema es entre ustedes dos, pero eres nuestro amigo y no notamos un buen cambio… sólo queremos ayudar un poco-

-¡Sí, muchas gracias!- Exclamó Riven sarcásticamente –¿Ya hablaron? ¿Ya están felices?-

-Riven…- Iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente el rubio.

-¡Quítense!- Les gritó al mismo tiempo en que empujaba a ambos de su camino para tomar rumbo a su habitación. Brandon y Sky no hicieron ni dijeron nada más, sabía que prácticamente era inútil hacerlo.

Era tarde, la noche se encontraba ya en todo su esplendor… Riven entró a la habitación que compartía con Timmy oyendo un par de interrogantes por su parte, pero una vez más, el pelimorado optó por no responder. Decidió que sólo dormiría y al día siguiente probablemente Musa ya habría olvidado aquellos malos ratos… se aventó boca arriba sobre su cama, se puso un par de audífonos y encendiendo su reproductor de música, empezó a oírla… su mirada parecía ida y sus pensamientos sólo se enfocaban en alguien _–"Musa"-_ Pensó. El tiempo parecía transcurrir a una velocidad impactante, sólo recordaba ver a Timmy diciéndole algo, apagar las luces y tumbarse en su cama dispuesto a dormir… pero eso, a él no le importaba, sólo pensaba e imaginaba a aquella hada que lo traía de cabeza… ¿Y si al día siguiente ella no olvidaba los malos momentos? ¿Y si lo dejaba definitivamente? ¿O qué tal si ya no quisiera verlo nunca más? Riven sabía que no sería la primera vez que ella le dijera ambas cosas, pero algo en sus adentros, le decía que ésta vez sería muy en serio… ¡Tenía que hacer algo pronto! Ni si quiera podía pegar el ojo por pensar en aquello…

Sin darle importancia a lo demás, Riven se quitó aquellos audífonos y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, notó que su compañero ya se encontraba dormido, se cambió de ropa por ciertos pantalones de mezclilla, aparentemente algo viejos, se peinó bien y decidió salir de aquél lugar… ¡No era la primera vez que lo hacía! Y ésta vez sería por una buena causa… llegó hasta el lugar dónde yacían todos los medios de transporte de los especialistas y tomó una moto… ¡Iría a hablar con ella! ¡Iría a demostrarle cuán importante era para él!

Velozmente, llegó a Alfea… el lugar, indicaba claramente que todas las hadas habían caído ya en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba oscuro y vacío… sin embargo, eso no le impidió a Riven infiltrarse dentro, específicamente, a la habitación de su Musa. Hizo malabar y medio para poder escalar desde las afueras del colegio… tras varios intentos, al fin lo logró, ¡Había subido hasta el balcón de su habitación! Lo demás, sería pan comido… abrió delicadamente la puerta de dicho balcón… las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero pudo visualizar a la perfección la cama en la cuál yacía su hermosa hada… se aproximó lentamente, pero debido a la escasa luz, tropezó con lo que parecía; por el ruido hecho al caer, un jarrón… inmediatamente, las Winx despertaron de aquellos sueños que tenían y prendieron las luces para ponerse en guardia y saber que sucedía…

-¿Riven?- Dijeron todas al unísono sorprendidas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Layla de manera agresiva.

-¡Sí, estás en nuestra habitación!- Gritaba Stella apenada.

-L-lo siento- Tartamudeó un poco el especialista –Sólo, vine a hablar con Musa… lamento que sea a estas horas de la noche pero… es importante- Dijo seriamente. Todas ahí sabían a qué se refería y voltearon a ver al hada de la música quién aún parecía sorprendida por la _"intromisión"_ de Riven.

-Chicas… acompáñenme- Dijo Bloom al notar que ninguna de las demás Winx decía una sola palabra, y por ende, sabiendo que en verdad era necesario que esos dos hablaran… Stella, Layla, Tecna y Flora le tomaron la palabra y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Musa y a Riven solos…

-¿Por qué viniste a esta hora?- Preguntaba algo inquieta la peliazul y es que era verdad… sólo a él se le ocurría ir a buscarla a tales horas de la noche… ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

-Estaba triste y necesitaba pensar bien lo que te tenía que decir- Decía el chico haciendo alusión clara de su estado de ánimo… ¿Qué acaso pensaba que ella se la había pasado brincando de felicidad el resto de la maldita tarde y noche? Si en realidad ella se hizo pasar por dormida para que la dejaran pensar bien el por qué lo amaba tanto… esa pregunta del demonio que le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza todo el santo día… Por suerte, había encontrado no una, si no muchas respuestas a su interrogante… lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al balcón consigo…

-¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme exactamente? Te oigo- Dijo tranquilamente la chica… ¡Madre Santa! Cada vez que lo tenía enfrente suyo sentía que se derretía… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo? ¡Eso sólo provocaba que quisiera abalanzarse contra él y abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca! ¡PERO NO! Debía contenerse… después de todo, sería una conversación seria.

-Musa…- Inicio a hablar el pelimorado especialista a la vez que la tomaba de una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su ahora ya rosada mejilla –Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, las bromas estúpidas y sin sentido… es algo tonto, porque amo cada gesto tuyo cuando te enojas, creo que sólo por eso hago bromas así… y no es justificación… de ahora en adelante, prometo dejar de hacerlas…- Decía Riven de manera sincera y amorosa.

-… Continúa- Exclamó Musa mientras se perdía en la sinceridad de los profundos ojos de su novio.

-También, te pido disculpas por cada escena de celos que hago… es sólo que, tengo tanto miedo a perderte, a perder lo que más amo en la vida y a veces, no lo puedo controlar… detesto imaginarte en los brazos de otro hombre…-

-Sólo te pido que confíes en mí, así cómo yo confío en ti… ¡Riven! Tú me flechaste desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y ahora que te tengo… ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa?- Explicó la dulce voz de la cantante.

-Sí, y tienes toda la razón… por lo tanto, también te prometo controlar más mis ataques de celos y en cuánto a lo de mis amigos… ¡Eso ha sido lo más estúpido que hecho! Créeme que ahora gritaré a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo y lo orgulloso y feliz que soy porque eres mi novia…-

-R-riven…- Sollozó el hada… ¡No podía más! Tomó con ambas manos el perfecto rostro del chico y acariciándolo, acortó la distancia entre ambos para rozar sus labios y sellar un beso romántico y dulce.

-¿Por qué me besas?- Preguntó el joven sin despegar su vista de aquella hermosa chica.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Cuestionó Musa extrañada.

-Pues, está claro que ahora me odias, odias todo lo que hago y todo lo que digo… Tú misma me lo dijiste durante toda nuestra cita de hoy… no entiendo por qué diablos me amas- Dijo el pelimorado muy serio y sin comprender… pero Musa, sólo soltó una pequeña risilla…

-Créeme que hay más de mil y una razones por las cuales te amo- Contestó con ternura la peliazul sin soltar aún el rostro de su chico.

-Pues yo no encuentro ninguna- Decía con tristeza el muchacho.

-¡Amo tu cabello! Su color, la manera en que lo peinas…- Musa subió su mano hasta la cabellera de Riven y lo acarició suavemente -… Eso es algo único en ti… ¡Amo tus ojos! Tan profundos y penetrantes, siempre haces que me pierda en ellos por completo… y en ellos, veo la sinceridad de tus palabras…- El hada musical observó aquella mirada que la poseía… para después desviar su enfoque hacia abajo con otra risilla… específicamente, los pantalones del pelimorado -¡Amo tus viejos Levi's!...-

-Son los que tú me regalaste… por eso me los puse- Recordaba el especialista.

-Desde que los vi en aquella tienda supe que sólo te quedarían bien a ti… y vaya que los luces bien- Se sonrojó Musa haciendo que la sonrisa regresara al rostro de Riven.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que tengo un cuerpo lo suficientemente bien formado como para lucir bien unos jeans?- Preguntó a la ves que reía un poco… intimidándola.

-¡Riven!- Rió nerviosamente la chica mientras que las suaves mejillas de Musa se tornaron aún más de un color carmesí intenso… ¡Verla sonrojada y riendo nerviosa era como ver el mismo paraíso… simplemente lucía bellísima en ese estado! El especialista no pudo evitar reír con ella… ¡La amaba tanto!

-¡Amo que me hagas reír! Haces que cada momento a tu lado sea mucho más que mágico... y yo sé de magia- Comentó la peliazul sonriente, más aún… después de sentir una vez más la cálida mano de Riven entrelazada a la suya… -¡Amo tu mano en la mía cuando estamos juntos!- El hada musical depositó un tenue beso en la mano de su novio para después pasar el dorso de ésta por su mejilla -Me hace sentir que estoy protegida y que ni el peor villano del mundo podría hacerme daño-

-Y así será, así estés o no conmigo… ¡Jamás permitiré tal cosa!- Dijo con voz firme el pelimorado especialista… después de todo, era la verdad, proteger a Musa se había convertido en su único ideal y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo malo le sucediese… y para demostrárselo, se acercó a ella poco a poco, postrando ambas manos sobre su cintura, abrazándola… Nuevamente, se acercó a su suave rostro… cerró sus ojos, rozó sus labios y los entrelazó con los de él… pero a diferencia de su anterior beso, éste era más profundo, ya que ambos comenzaron una guerra de lengua contra lengua haciendo de aquél momento único y especial. Unos cuantos segundos después, Musa pudo sentir la falta de aire… se alejó un poco y embobada, miró cada detalle de la cara de su novio…

-¡Amo tus besos! Me hipnotizan… justo como ahora- Decía la peliazul con sus orbes azules pedidas en aquél hombre al que amaba tanto y a lo que él sólo sonrió gustoso de oír aquello… -¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti?- Preguntó la joven regresando en sí.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Riven en voz suave y baja sin perder de vista los apetecibles y carnosos labios de su Musa, buscando poseerlos nuevamente.

-¡Amo la manera en la que me haces amarte más y más cada día! Provocas que viva en un mundo color de rosa y de ensueño… porque dentro de mi corazón y mis pensamientos… sólo estás tú… mi amor- Finalizó Musa para después aferrarse a él abrazándolo fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho a la vez que sonreía y cerraba sus ojos. Por supuesto, Riven correspondió feliz a aquello, tenerla abrazada de esa manera lo hacía sentir más confiado para poder dejar esa maldita inseguridad en el pasado…

-Todo estará bien desde ahora… ya no te haré más daño; por el contrario, cuidaré de ti y de cada paso que das… pero claro… ¡Te haré el hada más feliz del mundo!- Prometió con una gran sonrisa el pelimorado.

-¡Ya lo soy!- Contestó ella demostrando sinceridad en su respuesta, ya que su sonrisa de aquél momento, era una sonrisa con esperanza… esperanza a saber que las cosas entre ambos mejorarían. Ésta vez, Musa ya no tenía más miedo, ya no estaba harta… y ya no se preguntaba porque amaba tanto a Riven… ¡Porque ahora sabía la respuesta!... ¡Sabía perfectamente porque amaba tanto a aquél hombre! ¡Su hombre! ¡SU RIVEN!

**¡FIN!***

***-* Ahhh, no sé ustedes, pero ésta historia me encantó como quedó *xD como ya había dicho antes, se me ocurrió la trama y después me vine a dar cuenta que a esta parejita bella les quedaba como anillo al dedo *xD El final fue pura miel sobre hojuelas, pero en realidad eso era lo que quería *w* En verdad creo que cuando una mujer en realidad ama a un hombre, soporta ese tipo de cosas y más, y por muchísimo tiempo ._.* Y lo más curioso, es que éste tipo de errores se me hacen de lo más común en ellos, los celos, las bromas tontas con tal de hacernos enojar y ver nuestros **_**"tiernos"**_** gestitos y su manera de comportarse cuando se encuentran con sus amigos y con nosotras al mismo tiempo… pero también creo, que cuando ellos en verdad nos aman, se dan cuenta y ponen un fin o un límite a eso… En fin… ¡Los amamos malditos y es que son necesarios! Jajajaja Ok no, que agresividad la mía *xD**

**Espero que este pequeño fic haya sido de su más grato agrado, y si así fue… espero se puedan tomar un insignificante minutito para dejar un Review con su opinión n.n***

**Si alguien que sigue alguna de mis otras historias y leyó esta… ¡NO ME CUELGUEN DEL TECHO!* *xD que ando trabajando para actualizar ambas *:D**

**Sin más que decir, los dejó ***

**Y por última vez, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! *****:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

***:3**


End file.
